


I'd never let you go from now

by lwtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19!Harry, 22!Louis, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pole Dancer!Louis, Riding, Rimming, Sassy Louis, Top Louis, lover harry, sensitive Louis, stripper!Louis, thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtommo/pseuds/lwtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lets grow his beard when he lacks of confident in himself. He has always underappreciated the person he is.  He hides his vulnerability with a hilarant sarcasm. The only time where he doesn't think too much, it's just before make love. He doesn't believe in it, though. He just do that job 'cause... he doesn't know either. Or, maybe just because he get payed just by please other people. Nothing else. But... there are, tons of micro seconds where everything can change if his partner acts like as it should, if he finds the way to break the code.</p>
<p>Nobody has ever succeeded to in twenty two years.</p>
<p>Nobody has ever succeeded to, until Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd never let you go from now

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii. So first; I wanted to tell i'm french. So, i'm veryyyyyy sorry if there are typos/mistakes...   
> I tried my best, and this is my first OS written in english.   
> I'm quite proud of myself tbh, and even if it took me two weeks to write, i hope you'll like it.
> 
> I really like the fact of a Louis or Harry stripper... So there, i've decided to take Louis, and to make a story from it. I love happy ending, with cute stuff.. so... yeah. I hope you'll like it, and it will not seem too bad...
> 
> Don't hesitate to let a comment with your opinion... Maybe it could motivate me to write other things...   
> But you can also propose me, to write something for you, too...  
> so you just have to ask x

Harry is a nineteen-years-old-student and just got his semester at his first year of uni. He just wants to celebrate it, but none of his supposed friends are available this friday evening. And he really wants, he needs to go out. He just can't deal to stay at home, watching the tv for one more night. He has been studying so hard for months, without go out, and tonight, he really needs to. He feels too happy and excited to stay laying in the sofa. Plus, his sister Gemma is at home, because of the fact she just broke up with her boyfriend, with who she was for two years from now. She's at his home since the last three weeks, so... yeah. He needs to change his thoughts, and need to enjoy his life, like every ninetine-teenage-boy would do.

So, without any of his friend with him, he decides by himself to go to a PUB, just for a drink.... He doesn't want more anyway. He doesn't feel able to flirt with anyone. Too tired of this shit. He doesn't been in relationship for... years. He didn't really, actually. He doesn't ever had someone. 'Cause nobody knows about his sexuality. Not even his closer "friends". He's used to say to be attracted by girls in the past, just for seem "normal" at his classmates eyes. Not that he's not normal, he knows he is. But.. his friends are quite special. He's not very close to them. They're just people with who he hangs out, sometimes, but that's all. He doesn't really know about them. Them either, by the way. But it doesn't bother him. At all. 

He only said his family, and talked about it few times since Gemma is at his house. But he doesn't really have something to say... 'cause he's never been in a true relationship. Not that nobody attracts him, or the inverse, just, he thinks he should take more importance for his studies, before thinking at it. Gemma said him it was really mature from his little brother, and she was very proud of him. But, he didn't say her all the truth, actually.

Harry Styles isn't this perfect guy, cent pourcent involved in his studies, before any realtionship.. No at all. But it's not like he was lying. It's not because you hide few things of your life that means you're lying, isn't it? Of course not. 

 

It's not because he's never been in a relationship yet that his sexual life his platonic. Because it's really not. Harry has lots and lots of experience in this domain.  
He has made love with few guys, already. And he was used to see for months this same guy... this pakistani guy. He liked him quite a lot. He loved being fucked straight in the ass by him. And Zayn learned him lots of things. And helped him to develop few fantaisies and kinks, he wanted to try, one day or another, too. 

Today, or maybe, tonight, this is what he wanted. What he needed. He needed to spend some time with a guy. Whatever who it would be... This pakistani guy, or someone else... He didn't care if it would be for a short time, or a long time of the night. He didn't care about everything. He just wanted not to think too much about what could happen, with who, etc. He just wanted that.

 

So, once in the pub, he comands a beer, which he doesn't drink, actually. He looked everywhere, but everything seemed bored to him. Cause he was overthinking too much about it, and he was getting really excited just by the thought of having a good night.   
So he took his phone, which was in the pocket of his black ripped jeans, and starts to unlock his phone. Once on a website, he starts to search which guy could he see tonight.....   
He didn't really like to make a choice by an appareance, but in this kind of thing, he has too. But Harry doesn't even has a "type of men", because he could whether have a big crush on a tattooed-emo guy, or a shy guy, with cute glasses, or whatever. It doesn't really matter for him. It was definetly not a big deal for him.  
But on there, right now, nobody seemed good enough for Harry. He wanted someone quite.. special, he didn't know what kind of "special" but... someone who would catch his eyes, which he doesn't see on the website... He was about to close the window, when suddenly, two bright blue eyes caught his. He was looking straight at him, and he seemed so impertinant. It was quite perturbant for Harry. He seemed beautiful. Not really tall, quite long hair, with a beauty quiff falling on his forehead, with a little facial hair. He just found what he was looking for. He wanted this guy, so badly.

 

**

 

He was in a dark piece, on a chair, hands tied up behind his back with a black lace ribbon, and an other on his eyes, not for him to see. He was in a lace panties.

Someone knocks at the door two times, before enter.

He could hear steps, approaching him. He supposed it was HIM.

\- I am... Louis Tomlinson. He took an assurance in his voice, and continued. I saw you asked for me to come here, that's right? And.. you're name is Harry, if i'm right, am i ? He said with a sensual voice. This kind of voice giving you chills all over your body. He was so excited about the ambiance, and the temperature in this small room, that he's forgot to answer.  
\- I asked you a question, said Louis, rising a little bit his voice, not to seem too rude.  
\- Yeah, that's right, i'm Harry, Louis. He simply answered, in savoring the way his name sounded said by his own mouth.  
\- If you want me for something especial, you need to converse with me. I can't guess what you want, you need to talk, Harreh. He answered back, with his little accent.  
\- I understood, sorry. I was... i was just a little bit stressed and excited at the same time 'cause, you know.. this kind of stuff is quite new for me... It's the first time i wanna do this... in.. those conditions... you see...  
\- Alright, alright. You don't have to. I'm not here to make you feel uncomfortable, i'm just here to please you, baby.

Harry doesn't reply. He was relieved Louis couldn't see him right now, because he was blushing so hard, and he was biting his lower lips with apprehension, but also not to moan, because fuck, he had to admit it : it was pretty hot. The atmosphere in here was pretty hot. 

He could hear his steps, and nearly his breathe against his skin approaching his ears, whispering something inaudible, before going behind him and hugging him by the back. His hands were carressing his torso. They were cold and small. When he wrapped his nipples with his cold fingers, he started to let out a little moan escape his mouth. Harry was very sensitive at this part of his body.

\- Do you like it, when I take and rolls them between my fingers, this way? He said in making a little pressure, pinching them a bit.  
\- I do... I do like it so much, you have no idea, he said back, with his rapsy voice, before licking his lips.

He continued to caress him, in approaching his head of his, and started to give some little sweet kisses at his neck, making him turn his head to give Louis a better access. He was so vulnerable, and it was just the beginning...

\- Your facial hair against my skin makes it ten times better... He whispered between two breathes.

At this observation, Louis was deliberately rubbing his chin to his sensitive skin of his neck, in continuing his torture, and lowering his hands at his pretty panties.

\- Is it me that make you hard already? Louis asked, smirking.  
\- I... I think, yeah.. That's pretty hot, though. You literally make me overwhelmed..  
\- It's my goal, i guess.. But i'm not going to give you what you want too soon... I heard by some people working with me you're a good client... So, i feel very honoured to be honest, to past all this time with you, in this small piece. And actually, I've got all my time for you. I don't want you to forget how I've got you hard, and how I made you beg for me such a slut for coming. I want you to remember this experience with me, maybe the only one, or maybe the first of a infinity, but, I want this one graved on your head, forever. 

Harry said nothing but moan, once again. He could feel all the dirtiness in Louis, and it was working so fucking good, he was so wet in his panties, he was such a tease for him, he wondered how it would be if he had not blindfolded.

Louis stopped to tease him, and starts to turn around, and to go in front of him. Louis admired him due to the light of the little slit of the door, and the little he could see, seemed so beautiful to his eyes. 

He's heard Harry liked a lot lap dance, and this kind of things...So, Louis decided to sit on his lap, and started to press and move his arse against his hard cock. 

What Harry didn't know was the fact that Louis has got a pretty big ass, like... a girl, actually. With the pressure and the way he moved, Harry seemed to angels. He leaned his head back.

\- I wish I could feel and have that pretty ass of yours in my hands because fuck it feel so great on my crotch, don't stop moving please, Louis.   
\- Before removing the tissue that holds your hands tied, He stopped and started to go once again behind him. I'm going to remove the one on your eyes.. Harry.. He added before removing the knot delicately.

So Harry opened his eyes and started to blink few times, and he could see a birght blue spot from behind, going beside him. It was Louis who brought a bright spot, for him to see Louis, or at least, his curves, 'cause it wasn't too bright to see every details of his skin. 

Harry turned his head, and saw Louis in real for the first time. He was in panties, too. He had the most beautiful body he's ever seen in his whole life. He wasn't too tall, or too short. He was perfectly proportionate, and the thought he made about his big ass was fair. He just wanted to touch is body to feel it by his own hands...

So, Louis passed in front of him, going to a pole, he hasn't seen yet, too focused on Louis' curves for it, and Louis stops him from his deeper thoughts.

\- You look at me like it's the first time you see a guy in underwear... It makes me very uncomfortable, to be honest, so... tell me, is there something wrong with me?

Harry's jaw dropped, and he felt himself too, very uncomfortable and dumb. How could he not find Louis sexy and absolutely beautiful ??? This question made everything really awkward, and Harry couldn't believe that Louis was so unsecure about himself like... how was it possible??? And he wasn't kidding, at all, it was a serious question. 

\- Oh god, no, no, of course not... Just.. errrrm, like, you're.. you're very pretty. Such a nice body. I'm so impressed. You're even better in real. Do not even think things like that about you, Louis, never.   
\- Oh stop please, you're going to make me blush. Do you like pole dance,Harry? He asked sensually, in making their first eye contact, to change the conversation.  
\- I saw someone doing it, once. In a bar. It was pretty hot, indeed. I liked it. But, here, you're going to do it only for me, so, i have no idea if i'm going to survive, to be honest.

Louis laughed at his remark, and pretty crinckles appeared at the corner of his eyes, and started to dance sensually.

Harry couldn't take his eyes away, and even if they were in a public place, with people around, he couldn't. Nothing else could take his attention away. Because Louis was so gracious. So beautiful to see. He couldn't stop staring at him. It was like he had stars in his eyes. The way he put his leg around the pole, how his ass bounced sometimes, was just hell, 'cause he couldn't do anything, but look and bite and lick his lips with appetite. 

Plus, Louis didn't stop to make eye contact with him, his deep blue eyes looking in his green ones. 

Seeing that Harry had a big crush for his ass, he went at the other side of the pole, so he was back to Harry, and rubbed his arse cheeks against the pole, lowering and rising himself in a obscene way making Harry groaning in frustration. He was so good at this.  
Harry was like his heart could burst, he was literally in fire. 

After this little show, he went back to him, and started to sit on his laps again, in the same way that before, and started to rub his ass on his hard dick.

\- Oh I didn't tell you yet..... I don't want you to come now, okay?   
\- But i'm so close Louis, you better have to stop it right now orr...  
\- Contain yourself Harry, it's a part of the game, love. I promise, if you don't, you will not regret it. I will take care of you.

Harry had to concentrate on something else, not for him to come, 'cause he was very, very close to.

Louis turns back and kisses soflty Harry' puffy lips, because they looked so good and so wet, and fuck he wanted to kiss him. He did it with passion, and Harry could feel it, because it was very delicate. He answers at the kiss, he decides to make it hotter and deeper, and putting his tongue in Louis' mouth after wondered him the access. So, they were here, kissing each other. Louis sat on Harry' thighs because he was too tall compared to Harry who were sat. They were both closing their eyes, and Louis put both of his hands on his cheeks to prolong the kiss. He was getting hard, too, by the time.  
When they've finished, Harry wondered;

\- Can you please remove my hands, please, Louis, I just want to touch you so bad. I'd like to please you too.   
\- Kiss me before.

It wasn't a big deal for Harry, he liked a lot kissing Louis so pationately, this way. It was the first guy he kissed like this. And during the kiss, Louis has removed the knot of the tissues, and Harry started to sit Louis correctly on his thights, so, he had his legs at each parts of Harry's ones so he was face to face at Harry. When they stopped the kiss, Harry looked so deep in Louis's watered eyes. So deep that he thought he saw the sea, by how blue his eyes were. 

\- You're so beautiful, Louis. It's the first times things happen like this, i'm quite impressed. Like, you're just... natural and yourself. I can't describe how i feel right now, 'cause i'm quite a shit at this, but, it's like you're very unsecure about yourself and.. i dunno, you're not like the others you work with...

Louis smiled, with crinkles at his eyes, making him look ever cuter, and kissed him back in order that Harry stops embarrassing him.

With all the ardor, Harry could finally grab Louis's arse cheeks in his big hands. He couldn't stop to touch them, to be fair. Louis liked it, a lot. And did understand it to Harry in pressing his growing erection against Harry's, making himself moan. 

The roles were reversed right now. Harry lifted with Louis in still in his arms, bringing the both of them in the bed, which could be more comfortable.

\- I don't want to be the only pleased in this story. I want you to have some pleasure, too, Louis. 

Louis could seem so arrogant and dominant at first, but just with some sweet kisses, and sweet and honest words whispered at his ear, were enough for him to be overhwelmed and beg for someone to take care of him. Never since he's doing his job, he met someone like Harry. Like, they were just there for receiving pleasure, and that's all. Here, it was different. Harry wanted to share it, and to make Louis feels good too. He never felt that kind of feelings, before.

He knew it wouldn't be the end for the both of them tonight....

 

Louis was entirely naked now, and Harry was between his legs, licking all the lenght of his cock, making Louis se fucking weak, before taking the head in his warm mouth. 

-Please, just, fuck, can you turn your tongue around, like.. Fuckkkk groaned Louis, shyly.

Harry was sucking hungrily and turning his tongue around it like it was a fucking lollipops, passing his tongue on the slit, too, on which there was precum on it, but Harry swallowed it all.

Harry moved away when he saw Louis was close, and came back to his mouth, and let him taste how he tastes like, and Harry lay on him, leaning on his arms, between Louis' body.

Louis stopped the kiss, and stared at Harry green's eyes.

-Hey, everything's alright? Why are you looking at me this way?  
-It's the first time things turns like this...... with someone... That's quite... strange. Like, usually, men always want me to please them, and to do stuff, and i get payed, and that's all. With you, it's totally the opposite, 'cause, you're sweeter, and you look for each of us get some pleasure, and i feel a little bit weird about it, but.. not in a bad way... just, i've never felt and have done something like that before. So i was wondering if you were always like this with the others... Cus i was them, i wouldn't let you go and see other boys. He said, still looking at him, with his shining eyes.  
-Actually, not really... I'm just like "i pay you, you please me, and bye" usually, but there, i dunno, i like you, so, i want to let you know how i feel with you, without saying it directly.... you know... And that's the same for me, i've never felt like this with someone else before. Plus, you're so beautiful, like fuck did you see yourself in a mirror or something ? I wish i could got your face tattooed on me. I'm not saying that like... a dragger, cus i'm not that kind of people, i hate it.   
-Arf shut up you're going to make me blush. Just.. can you say me if you're going to contact me again for a next time or is it the last time?   
-I'm not going to tell you until we finished what we started, actually. Sooo, i'll see. I don't have my final decision yet. He replied, laughing at himself, because he will do. He liked Louis too much for letting him go. 

Louis inversed the positions and was on the top. 

\- Anyway. Mhh, do you want it, now? He said, spreading Harry's legs apart, facilitating the access, being between them.  
\- I'm waiting for it since the start, Louis. He said before taking Louis's fist to get his fingers in his mouth, turning his tongue, sucking and drooling around them.

When Louis has put his hand off his mouth, he carried it at his hole.

He started to pass his wet finger in between his ass cheeks, to prepare him. Arriving at his entrance, he entered a little bit, centimeter by centimeter his finger, not to hurt him, and opening him. Harry moaned to the feeling of having pretty /little/ fingers inside his ass. 

-You're so tight, fuck. Im going to do it, in an other way... making it wetter. 

A second after he said it, he had his face in front of Harry's ass cheeks. He spreaded them apart with his hands, to lick at his hole.

He started to pass his tongue all along his split, and when he was arrived to his hole, he started to do some pressure against his rim. 

\- Mhhhhhhhhhh Harry moaned loudly.

Louis took this noice as a "deeper pls pls pls" and put his warm tongue away, trying to open him out more. As he moved his tongue, he brought one of his fingers too.

-hOLY FUCKL OUIS THAT FEELS SO GOOD JUST AHhhhhh Harry yelled.

Louis continuing this way for.. the next 2 minutes, and then go back to kiss him gently.

\- On your tummy. Louis said.

Harry did, and his dick was pressed against the sheet of the bed, and Louis went back at Harry's ass, spreading his hands on his little arse cheeks. Harry's dick felt like there was a heart inside.   
Louis bit one of his arse cheek before taking the lube next to him, in his hands and to put it all over his cock.   
He rubbed a few times his dick against his hole, before pushing his dick inch by inch, not to hurt Harry.   
-How does it feel ? He asked  
-Very, very good. You're so good at this, i feel so... full right now.

Louis lowered himself to kiss the back of Harry's neck, and also, to smell his pretty hair, as he pushed harder in Harry, until he was fully into him.  
Louis stayed like this for a moment, for Harry to be used to this sensation. After a while, Harry allowed Louis to move again. So Louis pushed himself off before pushing himself in again, and harder, making the bed move. While he was rocking Harry, he felt his dick rubbing even harder than before the bed, so he took the sheets in his big hands and bit his pillow not to groan too loudly in the bedroom.   
Louis continued few times, thrusting him, in kissing the skin of his back, saying him how beautiful he was, sweating, with his messy hair.

-You're so tight, holy shit Harry that's so mhhhhhhhhhhhh  
-Please don't stop Lou, i'm getting closer and closer.

After those words, Louis changed his angle, and hit his prostate. Harry was almost crying, lying down on his tummy, getting fucking by a beautiful curved body with pretty blue eyes; and that moment seemed just unbelievable for him because fuck it was too good to be real. He was probably dreaming.  
And without any touch, just by the rub of the sheets against his cock, he came without wonder to Louis if he could, but he couldn't help it anyway.  
But it didn't stopped Louis, he was still thrusting into him, deeper and deeper, hitting his prostate once again.

-I wanna ride you so bad, Harry said, his head into his pillow. He thought Louis didn't hear him, but too bad /or maybe not/ for him, Louis did.   
-Alright love, whatever you want. I'd like to see how you do this, show me how good you can be good for me.

So Louis sat on the bed, where Harry was lying down, adjusting a pillow in his back, while Harry was squatting himself to get Louis' cock up his arse.   
He was face to face to Louis, and then wrapped Louis' dick with his big hand, before sitting on it, taking it slowly, before lowering and rising himself, before literally slamming and bouncing on his cock.

-That's just so good, you're sosososo good at this Harry oh my fuck just slow down i cant, i'm gonna cum if you continue this way   
-Where's the problem Lou, i've ever came, so come too, we'll do a round two after that, i know you can. He responded with dirtiness.

Louis couldn't deal with that slutty Harry, bouncing and moving his ass like this, it felt sooooo good, and all the whimpers he was doing during it was absolutely the most beautiful melody he has ever heard of his whole life. It was breathtaking.

\- You're such a bad boy, Louis said after he realised what Harry just said. You came without my permission, fortunaly for you, you're so good at riding.  
-I only try to be good for you, Lou, i just want you to be proud of me  
-Mmmmmhh just continue baby, i'm so close i'm gonna -  
-Yeah yeah go, come into my arse, i just wanna feel it, make me feel good in cumming into me, lets do it daddy  
-hOLY FCK hARRY are you fucking serious to hhhh-

Louis just came hard into Harry's ass, who came a second time, with all the pressure Louis gave him in cumming.  
Harry lay down beside Louis, who were barely breathing due to his orgasm. 

-Thank you. Mimed Harry, before kissing Louis' soft lips,   
-That's was so fucking good, like, wow...... When did you learn to do that, Harry, just-  
-Shhhhht, just..... kiss me, kiss me, kiss me. Until you fall asleep.   
-Com'ere in my arms curled baby.

Louis took Harry in his warm arms, and kissed him back, passionately, with watered eyes, still totally overlhemed by his orgasm.

-So, you didn't tell me yet, is that our first and last night we're passing together orrrrr-

Louis didn't finish his sentence, wouldn't think about it.

-I was kidding Louis, i just wouldn't let you go for anything in the world. I fucking love you, since you entered in the room. And fuck you're so damn beautiful, even if i would, i couldn't let you go without having any regret.   
-So, that's it?   
-I guess, yeah...  
-Promise me you'll never let me go, 'cause i don't wanna get false hopes Harry... I'd be so wrecked if you'd do that to me.  
-Louis? He said seriously.

Louis looked at him, with pity in his eyes, he was terrified by what could happen now with him, he just wanted to wake up tomorrow morning, as every other days of his life from now, with him, in his arms. He just wanted to wake up with that pretty curled hair, and that beautiful boy, making him feel more confident with himself.

-I would never let you go. Never. I promise. I'll be always here, if you will be for me.   
-I love you.... You showed me this night, that, you make me feel prettier than i think i am. Something that nobody has succeeded to do from now. I trust you wih all my heart. I love you.  
-Love you too.


End file.
